Project Summary - Alterations and Renovations: InSTAR This proposal seeks $300,000 for the renovation of an existing laboratory space to create the Insectary for Scientific Training and Advances in Research, or InSTAR. This core facility will be a high containment space to safely rear, maintain, and manipulate insects and biosafety level 2 organisms.